


The night so black that the darkness hummed

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Cannibalism, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Season/Series 01, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Will reckoned that Hannibal was soft and tender during sex. The man just exuded a pristine exterior and although Will was quite insightful because of his empathy disorder he couldn’t read Hannibal like nothing other than proper.So imagine Will’s surprise when they actually had sex.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 303
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	The night so black that the darkness hummed

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me kudos and comments. I am a starved author.

Will wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had thought about Hannibal in a sexual manner. He had made peace with his bisexuality long time ago, although nobody knew about his sexual preferences and he preferred it that way. It wasn’t because he wasn’t out of the closet but mainly because he liked his life to stay private. That being said, Will had spent many nights when he couldn’t sleep thinking about how Hannibal might be in bed. It was no secret that Hannibal was an attractive man even if in a bit of an unconventional way and Will had a lot of fantasies involving his sharp dressed psychiatrist.

Will reckoned that Hannibal was soft and tender during sex. The man just exuded a pristine exterior and although Will was quite insightful because of his empathy disorder he couldn’t read Hannibal like nothing other than proper. He imagined that Hannibal was caring and made love instead of fuck. He was a goddamn European Count for God’s sake. So imagine Will’s surprise when they actually had sex.

The sex was leading up from the day they met, if Will was being honest with himself. From the moment he saw Hannibal he knew it was going to happen, it was just a matter of when. The morality surrounding the fact that Hannibal was his unofficial psychiatrist was not a problem. With all the things they talked about, the ship on morality or ethics had already sailed.

It had happened after one of Hannibal’s dinner parties, one that Will had begrudgingly attended to. The FBI consultant usually preferred when it was just the two of them, talking over wine and delicious food about murder and the intricacies of the human mind. A more intimate affair where they could prod at each other’s minds, not a setting where Will had to be courteous with nosy people and rub metaphorical shoulders with Alana and Jack at the dinner table. After dinner, people stayed for a while for a drink or two and Hannibal was the most pleasant host, talking with everyone while Will stared at him from afar.

Hannibal was wearing the most atrocious paisley suit that somehow looked amazing on him. Will would never understand how Hannibal made such eccentric clothes look wearable. He guessed it helped that the suit probably cost more than his house in Wolf Trap.

Will had been nursing a bourbon glass in Hannibal’s living room when the last person left, leaving the two of them finally alone. Will felt a thrum in his veins the whole evening, like the night was waiting to reach its peak. As Hannibal poured himself the same bourbon he had poured Will earlier, the FBI profiler felt trapped, like he was a little mouse under the trained sight of a tiger. He felt like prey and honestly that should have been his first clue but he was too mesmerized by the sight of Hannibal’s slightly moist lips and he sipped his beverage.

“Have you enjoyed dinner, Will?” He asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket so he could sit down across from Will, on the other chair.

“Could have done without the crowd.” He answered a bit roughly. Hannibal was used to Will’s rudeness so Will didn’t try to sugarcoat his words anymore around him. The man in question curled his lips around a smirk of amusement at Will’s answer. “But dinner was delicious as always. It’s no secret that you know what you’re doing.”

Hannibal raised his glass in thanks. “I hope that the company did not keep you from having a pleasurable experience.”

“Not at all.” Will answered and it was true. Although it had been uncomfortable to have to mingle with other people, the food and Hannibal’s company was worth the hassle, even if Will had wished they had stayed alone sooner rather than later.

They started chatting about the cases and the people that had attended the dinner party, analyzing their behaviors between sips of their drinks. Hannibal’s eyes appeared to look crimson in the faint lighting of the fireplace, causing the liquid in Hannibal’s glass to glint amber against the light. Soft classical music played in the background as Will ended up hornier and hornier. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, Hannibal’s own allure or the fact that he hadn’t had sex in years but Will was feeling extremely frisky as he felt himself flirting with Hannibal more and more as the time passed.

Will was terrible at flirting since he was basically a social outcast but somehow with Hannibal he knew exactly what to say – or at least he thought he did and that was enough for a confidence boost.

If you asked Will, he would say that he didn’t knew when the transition happened. One minute he was flirting shamelessly with Hannibal and the other he was straddling him, burying his hands in Hannibal’s smooth and fine hair and attacking his mouth with his. It was there in Hannibal’s lap that Will realized how wrong he had been in his assumption of Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter was not soft and demure during sex. As soon as Will’s lips touched his, the man beneath him turned into an absolute beast. Hannibal was the reason why Will had ended up straddling him in the first place, as the psychiatrist pulled him down by the hips. Hannibal’s mouth completely devoured Will’s, leaving no room for argument who was the dominant one there. His hands were gripping at Will’s bottom like it was his lifeline and Will couldn’t help but whine at the friction between their members as Hannibal’s hands pushed him against his body and willingly managed to grind their crotches together. 

Hannibal, who appeared to be deceptively chubby under all the layers of his three piece suits was actually all made of firm muscle as Will was now realizing as his hands grabbed at his upper arms. Hannibal nipped at Will’s bottom lip until it bled and then he sucked the blood right out and Will would have been disgusted if it was anyone else but the fact that it was prim and proper Doctor Lecter only made it hotter. Will moaned out loud as Hannibal started nipping and sucking at his jaw and neck, marking him up at the same time he pressed up a hand against Will’s bulge. Will couldn’t take it anymore and he started to unbutton Hannibal’s vest and shirt, since the psychiatrist had discarded of his blazer earlier in the evening. But apparently that wasn’t in Hannibal’s plans because he god-honestly growled at Will and pinned his wrists down against the cushion, causing Will to whine. As much as the FBI profiler tried to release himself, he couldn’t because apparently Hannibal was much stronger than him.

“I want to make you come before I fuck you, Will.” He whispered hotly against Will’s ear and Will felt his whole body warming up, feeling hot all over. Will groaned at the words and dropped his head to Hannibal’s partially uncovered chest, marveling silently at the greying fur there. Hearing Hannibal swear was something that Will was sure he was never going to see, especially during sex. He was pleasantly surprised. “If that’s all right with you?” Will could only nod frantically against Hannibal’s chest, because he didn’t had the words to answer. “Good.” Hannibal rasped out and promptly ripped Will’s shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere. Will could only gasp at the feeling of the cold gust of air at his warm chest. His nipples instantly pebbled. “I’ll buy you another one.” He heard Hannibal muttering as he discarded the ruined shirt. Honestly, his ripped shirt was the last thing Will was thinking about because then, Hannibal tweaked his nipples and Will felt his cock throb against his pants at the slight pain it provoked. “I’ll buy you a _better_ one.” He said against the slope of Will’s neck.

Will felt feverish, like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin and burrow himself inside Hannibal’s. It was a religious out of body experience. He felt like he should drop to his knees and worship Hannibal and he was about to do that when Hannibal gripped his thighs firmly and got up, causing Will to quickly scramble to wrap his arms and legs tightly against Hannibal’s body. The movement, so effortless, made Will realize that Hannibal was stronger than what he had previously realized, which had already been high. The doctor started walking, bringing the both of them up the stairs to his bedroom. Will was almost Hannibal’s own size and although he leaned more on the thinner side because of his terrible alimentary diet, that usually mainly consisted of fish, black coffee, aspirins and whisky – now less terrible since he had met Hannibal and the man was constantly feeding him on a regular basis – he was far from rachitic, he was even aware that he had retained some muscle from his cop days and from his labor as a boat mechanic. So the fact that Hannibal held him through all the numerous steps and entered his bedroom without even breaking a sweat was very impressive. It made Will weak at the knees and he was glad that Hannibal was currently carrying him.

Hannibal placed him on bed, surprisingly gentle for someone who had been so forceful a few moments ago, and Will instantly fisted the Egyptian cotton sheets with an exorbitant threadbare count he was sure. Since Hannibal had placed him on his bed gently Will thought that maybe he had been right all along. He had not been right all along.

Hannibal kneeled on the floor and started to divest Will of the rest of his clothes, since his ripped shirt had stayed downstairs. In a moment he was completely naked while Hannibal was still mostly dressed, apart from his undone vest and half of his buttons.

He gave Will a completely predatory once over, drinking in the sight of his naked complexion so intently that Will felt himself blush at the gaze. There was something dark in Hannibal’s eyes. Something that Will had never realized before, probably because he spent most of his time diverting his own gaze from other people. But now, naked and without the barriers of his glasses, he was truly staring at Hannibal’s eyes. There was some cracks at Hannibal’s perfect persona and the true Hannibal was laying just beneath that surface. Will still couldn’t see him fully but he was sure that by the end of the night he would have a good grasp on who Hannibal really was. He was not sure he was going to like it.

Hannibal leaned down finally and kissed the younger man. Will moaned lightly and opened his mouth to the exploration of Hannibal’s tongue. He felt his body being pressed against Hannibal’s hard and fully dressed body and his hands being lifted and restrained by one of Hannibal’s above his head against the mattress. The drag of Hannibal’s soft clothes against his body was nearly maddening and Will writhed under him, making Hannibal squeeze his wrists tightly almost on the verge of pain to keep him in place.

Hannibal moved one of his legs in between Will’s, pressing it against his hard cock and balls and listened to the younger man groan against his mouth at the friction.

“Hannibal.” Will whined against his mouth. He felt like he was going to explode, his cock was surely angry red and leaking on Hannibal’s expensive trousers. Will wanted to rip Hannibal’s clothing apart and feel his warm skin pressed on his. “Please.” He begged and it was like a switch had been flipped on Hannibal’s eyes. And suddenly Will was staring at the real Hannibal. And the sight scared him.

**Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper. **

The thought appeared on his mind as soon as he had a peek under Hannibal’s surface. Will was sure of it. Suddenly everything became as clear on his mind as Hannibal stripping right before his eyes right now. Hannibal was the serial killer that they’ve been looking for. Hannibal was a cannibal, which meant that Will was a cannibal also, if he counted all of the times the doctor had cooked for him.

Will should make up an excuse and leave. Will should call Jack. Will should throw up at the knowledge that he had been eating human meat for months. Will should scream and run away, probably getting murdered in the process. Will should.

**Will did none of those things. **

Will watched Hannibal undress and pick up some expensive lube in his nightstand. Will moaned and writhed as Hannibal opened him up with rough and long fingers and a mouth on his cock. Will groaned and gripped at Hannibal’s broad shoulders as the doctor finally entered him, moans falling out of their mouths when they finally became one in a dance of carnal pleasure. Hannibal was now finally inside Will in more ways than he could ever imagine.

Bodies gripping against each other, hands gliding through the sweat that coated their bodies, being watched by the unseeing eyes of all of Hannibal’s known victims in Will’s mind palace.

It was glorious.

As Will shuddered with his release, a unholy prayer of Hannibal’s name on his lips, Hannibal was right behind him, spilling his seed inside Will’s willing body and clamping down his teeth of the profiler’s shoulder, making him forever.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Will ended up with a nasty bite mark on his shoulder and innumerous hickeys while Hannibal sported bloody and angry red scratch marks down his back from Will’s surprisingly sharp nails.

There was no need for physical markings, although Will appreciated the gesture nonetheless, he was already his. They were already each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out this other hannigram fanfic of mine 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474930


End file.
